On the bus
by BadCat1Thecutedemon
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, originally posted on Deviantart, I put in FanFiction for more people to see.. I don't have what say, is a little story about ZATR. So do not read if you dislike the couple, obvious.


It was Friday, the sky was full of clouds and threatening rain.  
Zim was leaving his class, it was obvious that until he get home, the rain wouldn't stop for a long time. He has his glue layer, but he did not like the idea of getting all wet. So, he thought, why not go on the school bus?  
He went past Tak, who was sifting through her locker. Tak… he thought she was so annoying…  
She returned to Earth faster than Zim imagined she would have… in fact, he really did not think she would come back at all, but she returned a few months after fighting with Zim. He was not worried about it, however, for now she just annoyed him with silly jokes. She showed no signs of making a plan, or something.  
Zim noted that Tak was now following him.  
"Good. She wants to annoy me again." He growled softly. Tak smiled, she had heard what he said, and felt more interested in trying to irritate Zim.  
He entered in the bus and sat in the back seat, next to the window, and Tak sat beside him. Zim looked at her angrily.  
"Why are you following the incredible ZIM? Is it some part of your crazy plan?" He screamed, impatient with her by now.  
"I did not get to think about it yet…" She responded with irony.  
She stopped to watch some children enter the bus. Zim growled softly, that pause could be very irritating to him, and she knew it. Then she turned to him again.  
"For now, I'm just enjoying myself a little."  
"I don't like your 'enjoying'."Zim muttered.  
He looked back at the window. He didn't want look at Tak, he knew she was smiling and it was bothering him. All children were on the bus and it finally left the school. The rain had already begun to come down.  
Zim calmed down a bit, the rain fell in a peaceful way. He almost forgot that one of his biggest rivals was sitting beside him.  
"This stinking human rain… it is not too bad when it's not watering Zim." Zim thought, lost watching the drops that slid down the window.  
He hung up the world and watched the street, time passed slowly. It was likely that his house would be the last stop, as it was farther from the school. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his back. Zim was in shock, scared for a moment. He looked to his right, it was Tak. She had fallen asleep and now was leaning on Zim. He fumed again.  
"I know that you like to bother me. But I know you do not like to touch me, and I do not like you to touch me. Stop with this stupid joke now, Tak!"  
But she did not answer, still sleeping, now on the shoulder of Zim. He thought that was strange, usually an argument like that would be enough to make her stop…  
"This is not funny, get up Tak!" He shook Tak slightly. She moaned softly and leaned a little more on Zim, now he was nervous. "You're not real sleeping, really?" She didn't answer.  
Zim sank into his seat and sighed. Now he was serving as a cushion, the day was not very good now. He looked at Tak. She slept quietly, her breathing was slow and deep, she had a sweet smell of blueberry. Zim wondered why the hell he was thinking about it…  
He wanted to turn to the window to continue watching the rain. But if he did that movement he would wake Tak, and he didn't want to argue with her, not now. Zim was lost in his thoughts again; a feeling of tiredness began to take over him.  
He closed his eyes, and slept.  
So many thoughts, so many things to do…  
Zim felt a push and then slammed his head against the window. He sat in the seat, confused. Tak looked at him angrily.  
"What do you think you were doing?" She asked sharply.  
Zim just stared her, a little dizzy.  
"What?"  
"You were sleeping with me!" She screamed.  
"Heh? This isn't my fault! It was you who started sleeping on top of Zim!"  
Tak was to say something but was interrupted; the bus was parked in front of her house. She turned to Zim, casting an angry look, then got up and left the bus. Zim watched her in enter his house, and then the bus pulled out.  
Zim looked out the window again and then noticed that the rain had stopped. He thought about when he was sleeping with Tak, but...  
He looked around the bus, confused again.  
"Why am I not angry about it?"


End file.
